


meraki

by NairelRaslain



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: HBBBBBBD MBIL, Hurt/Comfort, asakaru kesayangan kita mbil wkwkwkw /Y, penuh headcanon, romansa(?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: terulang; lagi dan lagi.





	meraki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeh18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/gifts).



> **Disklaimer** : _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_ merupakan properti sah milik Matsui Yuusei.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**
> 
>  **meraki** (ks melakukan sesuatu dengan cinta, kreativitas dan sepenuh jiwa)  
>  banyak headcanon yang ditebarkan(?) di sini. mohon diperhatikan.

Alunan piano terhenti. Sepasang kelopak mata membuka lebar.

“Bagaimana?”

Karma tertawa. “Bagus,” katanya. “Bagus sekali.”

Gakushuu, yang masih duduk di kursi pianonya, mendengus. “Kau tidak terdengar kagum.”

Tawa Karma ledak kembali. “Kalau seorang Asano Gakushuu tidak bisa bermain piano, itu baru membuatku _kagum_ karena ternyata putra mahkota yang satu ini punya hal yang tidak bisa dilakukannya.”

Tubuh Gakushuu berputar di kursinya. Ditatapnya lama sang lawan bicara yang duduk sembarangan di balik satu set drum.

“Dan ternyata tidak. Aku bisa memainkannya.”

Karma mengangguk. “Ternyata tidak.”

Ruang musik sore itu sesepi biasanya; hanya ada Gakushuu yang diam menatap tuts piano seakan-akan warna putih dan hitamnya menghapus resah dan juga Karma yang duduk di balik satu set drum dengan tangan mengalihfungsikan stiknya sebagai mainan paling menyenangkan penghapus rasa bosan.

Anggota Klub Bisbol riuh di lapangan sana.

Gakushuu menatap Karma yang rupa-rupanya sibuk membaca buku-buku partitur masih dengan stik di tangan. “Pulang?”

Tanpa menjawab, Karma segera menyingkirkan buku partitur dan stik drum yang kemudian dilempar asal. Satu tangan Karma masuk ke dalam saku celana.

“Bagaimana dengan _ramen_?”

Tangan Gakushuu meraih tas yang tergeletak di samping kaki piano. “Boleh.” Lalu, “Giliran kau yang traktir.”

Karma mengeluhkan soal uangnya yang menipis karena kebanyakan membeli susu kotak rasa stroberi hari itu. Akibatnya, Gakushuu harus rela mendengarkan omongan-omongan Karma yang ngelantur. Katanya, dirinya ini adalah ATM berjalan, uang bulanan dari Gakuhou pasti lebih dari cukup, dan sebagainya.

Gakushuu pening.

Di depan gerbang, Gakushuu terpaku sejenak pada mahkota bunga sakura yang gugur perlahan diembus angin sore.

 

* * *

 

Selain mendengarkan permainan piano Gakushuu di ruang musik, diam-diam Karma senang menyendiri di perpustakaan tiap menemukan waktu yang cocok. Tentu saja diam-diam karena teman-temannya bisa syok berlebihan andai tahu Karma masuk ke _ruangan_ - _yang-sangat-tidak-Karma-sekali_ ini. Masuk ke ruang musik di luar jam pelajaran dan menemani Gakushuu bermain piano saja sudah membuat teman-temannya menatap dengan horor yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, apalagi kalau perpustakaan?

Karma, tentu saja, tidak mau menjelaskan dengan sejuta alasan.

Di perpustakaan sekolah, dirinya suka duduk di lantai dengan punggung menyandar rak buku. Biasanya di rak bagian ilmu sosial atau rak dengan buku acak semacam beternak, berkebun, dan sebagainya.

Alasannya sesederhana membuang rasa bosan. Lagi pula buku yang dibaca juga acak. Kadang sastra, tapi kadang ensiklopedi.

Hari itu, Karma membaca buku tata surya sembari sedikit terkantuk-kantuk. Matanya baru kemudian membuka lebar ketika mendapati dua mahkota bunga sewarna jingga pudar terjatuh di buku yang membuka di hadapan.

Karma lekas bangun, mengembalikan buku ke dalam rak, dan mengintip langit biru dari jendela yang membuka.

Sudah hampir sore. Gakushuu sepertinya sudah ada di ruang musik.

 

* * *

 

“Aku tidak tahu kau suka … apa ini? Melukis dengan media mahkota bunga?”

Gakushuu tidak menyangka bahwa bahu Karma akan sedikit mengangkat dan diperlukan satu dahaman sebelum kemudian Karma menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit pecah.

“Cukup unik untuk di- _display_ di pameran seni nanti, benar?” Lalu Karma mengekeh. “Tidak terlalu sulit dan kau bisa menemukan mahkota bunga di mana pun. Benar-benar sangat efektif.”

Mendengar Karma berbangga sedemikian rupa, tawa Gakushuu muncul juga. Yah, Karma memang benar. Lagi pula, karya milik Karma benar-benar bagus. Sebuah senja hari, Venus, langit yang oranye bercampur ungu, dan pohon sakura yang mahkota bunganya berguguran.

Gakushuu melihat itu sebagai sebuah senja yang muram, tetapi entah kenapa begitu indah.

“Benar.” Mata Gakushuu menatap Karma yang balik menatap dengan penuh percaya diri. “Bagus juga, harus aku akui.”

Lukisan yang sudah dibingkai itu dilesakkan dalam tangan Gakushuu. Kata Karma, “ _Kau yang pajang, ya. Aku bisa membuat wajahmu dengan_ ayahmu tercinta _kalau kau mau, omong-omong_ ”, sambil tertawa keras sekali sampai-sampai beberapa murid lain yang sedang mengumpulkan karya seni menatap keduanya dengan tatapan bosan.

“Jangan memancingku.”

Namun, bukan Karma kalau tawa setannya bisa reda begitu saja. Karma bahkan perlu menutup mulut sejenak dan kembali tertawa dengan kejam. Gakushuu sampai lelah hanya sekadar untuk menyuruh bocah itu berhenti.

“Aku keluar, ya,” ucap Karma akhirnya dengan tawa yang masih menyisa.

Gakushuu mengerjap. Baru menyadari Karma sudah melangkah, hampir menyentuh bingkai pintu kelas.

“Hei, Karma, masih ada matematika setelah—“

Ucapan Gakushuu terpotong oleh Karma yang mendadak memutar tubuh, melambai dengan ceria, dan kemudian kembali melangkah keluar kelas dengan kedua tangan lesak santai di dalam saku celana.

Gakushuu pening.

 

* * *

 

“Wah, wah, kasihan sekali kau main piano sendirian begitu.” Karma menutup pintu ruang musik di belakangnya. “Sini, biarkan Akabane Karma ini dengan rendah hati menawarkan diri menjadi vokalisnya.”

Raut wajah Gakushuu berubah masam. “Diam, Karma, kau membuat tuts pianoku mengambek.”

Namun, Karma hanya tertawa renyah dan menghampiri kursi di balik satu set drum dengan langkah ringan.

Seperti biasa, Karma memainkan stik drum di tangannya. Dirinya tidak menyentuh drum berhubung Gakushuu pernah protes keras karena menuduh Karma mengacaukan permainan pianonya. Karma akhirnya menurut saja dan sambil memainkan stik drum di tangan, biasanya dirinya menghibur diri dengan membaca-baca buku partitur milik Klub Musik yang ditinggal di sana.

Omong-omong, Gakushuu penggemar berat pianis macam Beethoven, Mozart, dan uh, siapa lagi, ya? Karma buta nada sekaligus musik, jadi yah, nilai mata pelajaran untuk satu ini memang … uh, menyedihkan.

Kalau sedang bermain piano, Gakushuu paling anti diganggu. Ada suara sedikit saja yang kira-kira bisa mengganggu permainan Gakushuu, sudah dipastikan kemurkaan Gakushuu itu. Diam-diam Gakushuu memang maniak musik paling mengerikan.

Sedikit bosan, Karma menjelajah ruang musik. Ah, letak ruang musik ini memang di lantai dua, jadi bisa dikatakan tenang sekali. Eh, tidak sepenuhnya tenang karena lapangan bisbol ada di bawah sana dan yeah, anak Klub Bisbol memang luar biasa semangatnya, jadi masih terdengar sorak semangat dari bawah sana. Selebihnya, ruang musik ini benar-benar nyaman.

Karma diam di bingkai jendela yang terbuka. Dilihatnya Klub Bisbol yang sedang berlatih di lapangan berbentuk berlian itu. Ah, yang tadi _ball_ kedua, sayang sekali.

Tanpa peringatan, Karma terbatuk. Sekali. Dua kali. Dengan kaku, dirinya menggerakkan kepala. Rupa-rupanya Gakushuu tidak terganggu. Permainan piano masih berlanjut. Karma membuang napas lega, kembali menatap ke arah lapangan berlian dengan kepala rebah di bingkai jendela dan kedua tangan menjulur keluar, merasakan angin yang lembut.

Hei, itu _home run_ yang cantik sekali, omong-omong!

 

* * *

 

Gakushuu lupa kapan kali pertama Karma menemaninya main piano di ruang musik.

Mungkin karena keduanya sama-sama bosan, lalu memustuskan menghilangan kebosanan berdua di ruang musik. Mungkin karena yah, butuh suasana baru. Mungkin … karena apa, ya, Gakushuu sendiri sejujurnya tidak begitu paham.

Pada dasarnya, mengapa mereka berdua bisa begini juga tidak membuat paham. Kalau soal kejar-kejaran peringkat di bidang akademis memang sudah sejak SMP, tapi jadi keterusan dan seakan sangat … _alami_?

Kalau tidak salah, dulu Gakushuu menemukan Karma tertidur di dalam ruang musik. Lalu dasarnya Karma itu bocah iseng kurang pekerjaan yang kebanyakan waktu luang, Karma merusuhi permainan pianonya dengan menggebuk drum asal-asalan.

 _Well,_ Karma dan musik memang perpaduan yang mengerikan.

Selanjutnya, selesai mengurus ini-itu, Gakushuu akan pergi ke ruang musik. Membiarkan dirinya relaks barang sejenak. Tidak apa-apa ada Karma di dalam. Lagi pula Karma tidak mengganggu.

Uh, oke, Karma mengganggu. Eksistensinya membuat Gakushuu gatal sendiri, tapi tidak apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda berjatuhan.

Ketika Gakushuu memutar tubuh, didapatinya Karma tertimpa dua gitar dan satu bass. Ditatap sedemikian rupa, Karma cengengesan seenaknya. Belum sempat Gakushuu mengamuk, Karma malah terbatuk-batuk duluan.

Gakushuu memijat sepanjang tulang hidung; Karma menyengir tanpa dosa.

Gakushuu perlu meralat; eksistensi Karma adalah kesalahan besar!

 

* * *

 

“Kau tidak lelah, ya, Tuan Asano Muda, dapat nilai sempurna terus?”

“Berhenti memanggilku begitu.” Karma tertawa dan menyesal kemudian ketika mendapat sentilan di dahi. “Otakmu ini cuma berkembang waktu kelas tiga dulu, ya.”

Nilai ujian harian matematika Karma hari itu menyentuh angka 98. Sangat menyebalkan, tentu saja. Jadi Karma melipatnya, lalu dilesakkan ke dalam saku celana. “Nanti juga aku menyusul,” balas Karma sambil menguap. “Oh, rapat nanti sampai jam berapa?”

Mata Gakushuu memelotot. Karma berani bersumpah anak itu pasti akan merepet sebentar lagi. Ah, sepertinya Karma perlu melarikan diri—

“Tidak akan kubiarkan.”

—yang kemudian digagalkan dengan sebuah cengkeraman di kerah belakang seragamnya. 

“Jangan harap kau bisa bolos rapat lagi.” Gakushuu bersuara kembali. “Aku mencatat setiap absenmu, Karma.”

“Hei, aku tidak.” Karma mengangkat tangan dan melirik Gakushuu dari balik bahu. “Aku ‘kan hanya bertanya.”

Gakushu ber-oh panjang sembari melepas cengkeraman di kerah Karma walau masih dengan tatapan mata yang tidak mau lepas.

Tangan Karma merangkak naik membetulkan kerahnya sendiri. “Aku malah berniat bolos sekarang. Menghemat tenaga—“

Dan Karma sukses melarikan diri dari Gakushuu yang mulai mengamuk di belakang sana.

 

* * *

 

Sebagai ketua kelas dan ketua OSIS (lagi, untuk ke sekian kalinya), Gakushuu merasa _sangat harus_ mengawasi Karma. Bocah itu selain usil, sangat suka membuat keributan. Gakushuu sampai pening sendiri.

Yang paling menyebalkan, Karma langganan bolos pelajaran. Ah, ada level lain juga; menghilang di tengah kegiatan belajar mengajar. Ini yang paling sulit ditangani.

Karena itulah, Gakushuu selalu menengok Karma beberapa kali selama pelajaran berlangsung. Ini menyulitkan. Selain karena Gakushuu ada di baris paling depan dan Karma baris paling belakang, guru kadang ada yang menyalahartikan Gakushuu tidak memerhatikan.

Karma memang menyebar pengaruh buruk, benar-benar.

Ketika Gakushuu mengintip untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, Karma tampak santai di bangkunya. Kedua tangan dilipat di belakang kepala, kaki yang naik ke atas meja, dan mata yang mengedip begitu sadar Gakushuu mengawasi.

Gakushuu, di bangkunya, menahan diri untuk tidak mengajak Karma berkelahi saat itu juga.

Ada mata pelajaran yang sering sekali Karma lewatkan. Matematika, Fisika, Bahasa, terkadang musik dan olahraga, Kimia … uh, oke, Karma bisa membolos kapan saja.

Hari ini Fisika, omong-omong. Gurunya cukup mematikan, jadi suasana kelas selalu hening dan cenderung … _suram_?

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh datang dari arah belakang. Karma berdiri, menjadi pusat atensi. Namun, Gakushuu tidak melihat _wajah Karma_ yang biasanya.

Hari itu, Karma meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan menabrak pintu dan menyisakan Guru Fisika memaki di belakang.

Hari itu pula, Karma tidak muncul seharian penuh.

 

* * *

 

“Jadi?”

Karma memutar bola mata. “Aku mencintaimu. Ingin diulang lagi?”

“Tidak.” Gakushuu menekan tuts piano satu kali. “Aku cuma tidak percaya.”

Mendengar itu, Karma merasa harus memutar bola matanya sekali lagi. “Seperti aku percaya saja.”

Ruang musik sore itu hanya berisi Karma dan Gakushuu, seperti biasanya.

Gakushuu ada di kursi pianonya. Kali ini tidak memainkan milik Beethoven atau Mozart, hanya asal saja. Kalau Karma tidak salah menilai. Dan dirinya seperti biasa, duduk di belakang satu set drum sambil memutar-mutar stiknya.

“Kau tolol.”

Sepasang mata Karma menatap Gakushuu. “Memang.”

Ketika Gakushuu menggerakkan kepala, tatapan mata mereka bersirobok.

“Kautahu sendiri, Karma, aku tidak akan bisa membalas perasaanmu.”

Stik dalam jemari Karma terjatuh. “Sayangnya, ya.”

Ketika Karma membungkuk untuk memungut stiknya, Gakushuu kembali mengatakan, “ _Kau tolol_ ”, padanya. Jadi Karma hanya membuang napas dan menjawab dengan, “Memang, Gakushuu. Memang.”

Gakushuu diam di kursinya. Sepertinya tidak berminat memainkan piano hari ini. Memilih tidak perlu ambil pusing, Karma diam saja.

Sebuah dahaman datang dari Gakushuu. “Lalu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?”

“Kau berharap apa yang akan kulakukan, memangnya?”

Hening yang cukup lama. Dan tatapan mereka kembali bertemu dalam satu jalan yang begitu aneh, begitu asing.

Karma menikmati jeda itu.

“Itu bisa membunuhmu, Karma.”

“Ya.” Lalu Karma mencoba menggali. “Dan mati begini tidak terdengar seburuk itu, ‘kan?”

Karma memerhatikan Gakushuu yang membuang napas, membasuh wajah dengan telapak tangan, dan menatapnya dengan bosan sekaligus jengkel, sepertinya. “Kau memang manusia paling tolol.”

“Aku curiga kau hanya suka mengataiku tolol.”

“Terserah kau.” Gakushuu tidak menanggapi seperti biasa, rupanya. “Berapa banyak sekarang?”

Karma berputar di kursinya. “Lima.”

Dan Karma tahu Gakushuu tidak menyukai jawabannya yang barusan. Karena itulah, Gakushuu menjawab dengan panas, “Bangsat.”

Karma berputar sekali lagi di kursinya.

“Aku tahu,” katanya.

 

* * *

 

Petang itu, Gakushuu dan Karma memasuki ruang pameran seni. Mengecek sekali lagi sebelum dibuka perdana malam nanti. Kadang Gakushuu tidak percaya acara seperti ini harus dibuka malam-malam juga. Namun, Gakushuu lebih tidak percaya karena selaku Ketua OSIS, dirinya menyetujui hal itu.

Gakushuu pening.

Omong-omong, menyoal seni, Karma memang _dengan sangat mengejutkannya_ sangat tertarik dan bagus dalam bidang ini. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya karena Gakushuu sendiri hampir jantungan ketika mengetahui hal ini.

Oh, Karma menatapnya tajam, seperti anak itu mulai bisa membaca pikiran.

Err, oke itu mengerikan. Semoga saja tidak.

Berbicara soal ketertarikan Karma terhadap seni, Gakushuu ternyata sedang berdiri di depan lukisan Karma. Lukisan hari senja dengan Venus dan bunga Sakura yang mahkotanya berguguran. Sangat indah dan _sangat bukan Karma_.

Gakushuu jadi kepikiran.

“Jadi kau benar melukis ini dengan mahkota bunga yang keluar dari mulutmu?”

Karma, di seberang sana, menanggapi dengan ringan. “Ya—tunggu, kau sudah tahu. Jangan banyak tanya.”

“Aku penasaran.”

“Kau memang ahli membuatku dendam tanpa harus susah payah.”

Gakushuu tertawa. Namun, reda dengan cepat dan kembali menatap lama lukisan milik Karma.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin lukisan itu _sangat Karma sekali._

“Jangan dibayangkan.” Karma muncul tiba-tiba di samping tubuhnya. “Kau jijik.”

“Aku penasaran.”

Dan Karma menyedot kembali susu stroberinya kelewat santai.

Gakushuu berganti menatap Karma lama.

“Itu asli warna-warni begitu?” Pertanyaan barusan mengundang tatapan Karma kepadanya. “Aku ingin melihat kau batuk—bercanda. Tatapanmu kelewat seram, tahu.”

Dengan wajah datar, Karma menjawab, “Aku ingin mematahkan lehermu.”

Gakushuu lanjut melihat-lihat sambil mengecek barang-barang yang mungkin terlewat. Karma tentu saja asyik dalam dunianya sendiri.

“Oi, Gakushuu, lihat. Yang Mulia Asano Gakuhou menunggumu di luar, tuh.”

Tiba-tiba Gakushuu gatal ingin melemparkan papan bertuliskan ‘selamat datang’ tepat ke kepala Karma. Namun, Karma, seperti yang bisa diduga, terbahak kelewat keras.

“Aku ingin mematahkan lehermu.”

Bukannya membalas, tawa Karma makin meledak kurang ajar.

“Kau juga pulang sana. Kalau kau mati di sini cuma bikin susah.”

“Iya, iya, Tuan Asano Muda.”

Di ujung tangga, sebelum keduanya berpisah arah (Karma bilang ada barangnya yang tertinggal di kelas, omong-omong), Gakushuu mengumpulkan suara. “Boleh tahu kenapa kau mau-maunya melakukan hal seperti itu? Melukis dengan media itu?”

Karma terbungkam. Tidak lama karena rupanya Karma bisa dengan cepat menemukan suara. “Anggap saja sebagai pengingat bahwa mencintaimu ternyata ada gunanya juga untukku.”

Kemudian, Karma melambai dan mengambil arah yang berbeda. Gakushuu masih di sana, menatap punggung Karma yang menyentak dan tangan kanan Karma lesak ke dalam satu celana.

Gakushuu melihat satu mahkota bunga warna jingga pekat lolos dan jatuh tertiup angin.

 

* * *

 

Mahkota bunga pertama yang muncul ketika Karma terbatuk warnanya putih dan ada sedikit garis jingga yang samar. Jatuh bersama dengan sepercik darah dan perih di tenggorokan.

Jatuh ketika Gakushuu selesai memberikan pidato perdananya menjadi murid SMA.

_Tidak ada yang melihat._

Karma pikir warna mahkota bunganya saja yang akan berubah, tetapi jumlahnya juga bisa berubah.

Terasa sangat alami, hingga Karma disadarkan bahwa jumlah mahkota bunga tiap dirinya terbatuk sudah menyentuh jumlah tiga.

Karma terpejat. Sisa lainnya adalah tidak menyangka.

Ah, tapi dirinya bahkan tidak menyangka sekarang sudah lima.

Terkadang Karma bertanya-tanya akan bertahan sampai berapa? Tujuh? Atau dirinya keburu mati sebelum jumlah mahkota bunganya bertambah?

Kesadaran Karma pulih ketika kakinya sampai di depan ruang musik. Ketika pintu terbuka, yang Karma lihat adalah Gakushuu yang duduk di kursi pianonya dan alunan _fur elise_ yang _sangat tidak Gakushuu._

Karma tertawa pelan, lalu duduk di atas kursi di balik satu set drum.

Gakushuu masih bermain, jadi Karma dilarang keras mencipta kegaduhan.

Di kursinya, Karma menatap jendela di seberang ruangan. Melihat pucuk-pucuk pohon Sakura yang mekar, yang mahkotanya berguguran diterjang angin.

Karma menutup kelopak mata lalu membayangkan pohon Sakura tumbuh dalam tubuhnya. Tumbuh dan tumbuh sampai pada akhirnya Karma harus mati entah besok entah besok entah besok.

Permainan Gakushuu sampai pada ujungnya. Karma membuka kelopak matanya kembali.

“Bagaimana?”

Karma tertawa. “Bagus.” Sepasang matanya bergulir menatap Gakushuu yang duduk di kursi pianonya dengan sepasang mata menancapkan tatapan padanya. “Bagus sekali.”  

**Author's Note:**

> hae mbil, makasih karena telah menunggu selamanya sampai akhir tahun begini. tbh dulu sebenernya mau ngasih asakaru pas mbil ultah, tapi malah ngaret sebegini lamanya. teroos lagi suka sama yang perih-perih, tapi moga tetep manis jadi beginilah.
> 
> teroos (lagi) apa banget ini 2k words lebih isinya sangat ewh. yagitu. teroos (lagi, lagi) sebenernya adegan-adegan di sini agak ngacak gitu, tapi kalau mau diartikan lain boleh saja ihiy(??)
> 
> yagitu. moga mbil suka yaaa><


End file.
